With the development of science and technology, the market has placed increasing requirements on various types of display devices. For example, ultra-thin, narrow frames, etc. have become the desired characteristics for many display devices. To this end, it is usually required to improve the design for relevant components of the display device. For example, the backlight module needs to be made thinner to occupy as little space as possible. Therefore, components such as the rubber frame in the backlight module are typically designed to be thinner and narrower. However, the thinner rubber frame is easy to soften, causing trouble in the usage and maintenance for the backlight module, meanwhile it is advantageous for the mechanical strength of the backlight module. To overcome this drawback, some backlight modules are also provided with a backplate structure. However, adding a backplate structure does not coincide with the thinning requirement on the backlight module.